My Favorite Ribbon
by Grimmjow666
Summary: Love story between the destructive Grimmjow Jaggerjack and an OC, Nnquita Ukitake. "You will always be my favorite ribbon." :
1. Decided Meeting

"Do I have to?!" you say, with a very angered look on your face.

"Yes. You should feel lucky your father is one of the 13 Court Guard Captains, letting you into his squad without you having to go to the Soul Reaper Academy".

"Yeah, but I don't wanna go! You guys can't force me!"You slightly push your guadian, Mac Jokudo, and leave your room.

It's in the middle of night, you get out of your house and start walking around your hometown, Karakura town. You're thinking about what Jokudo-san just told you... Your father, also known as Captain Ukitake from Squad 13, wanted you to join his squad, to help with the arrancar battle comming up. You were told that the arrancar would attack the real world anytime soon, and it would be in Karakura town because of all the spiritual energy comming from there. You didnt need to worry about yourself too much, because Kisuke Urahara, the man who owns the local candy store, trained you martial arts for a while now, and you're actually pretty good at it.

You let go a deep sigh until you feel some spiritual pressure that you've never felt before. It was like a hollow's but...much stronger. You start running back home to go warn Jokudo-san about this. You're almost arrived, but by the lake, you spot a man...no, not a man, but a boy probably in his late teens...standing there with bright blue hair. You thought that maybe it's the town shinigami, but his clothes weren't black with white, they were white with black. He was wearing a small coat..barely even to protect him from the cold, probably just for its look. It would only cover half his chest and he wouldn't even bother to button it, so it was wide open. His muscular body just caught your attention. You were staring at him thinking just what he could be when--

"What the fuck you starin' at, woman?!"

He's yelling at you with a pissed off face, which actually angered you because you didn't do anything THAT wrong.

"Answer me!!"

You're still staring at him, but you quicky stop.

"_Ohhhh, nothing_" you say, in a tone that sounds kind of like you're mocking him.

"What'd you say, you little b--" He runs towards you and reaches out for your neck with his right arm, as if he were about to choke you.

Before he's even finished his sentence, you lean your body, making your eyes facing the floor. You raise your left leg and rotate your body to the right, and you kick him square in the face with your heel. You realize he has some kind of protective gear or something on his right cheek. All this in only a few seconds.

That was enough to just knock him down on the floor, but obviously doesn't cause him to faint or anything.

He quickly gets up, "hehe... you little fuck! You think you can kill me just like that!"

"I don't remember saying anything like that, _you little fuck_." you say, obviously trying to make fun of the insult he just told you.

________________________

"Urgggggh... I don't have time for weak people like you. I'll just have to kill you." He pulls out his sword and pointing it at your neck, barely even an inch close to it.

You're just standing there, no idea what's going on. Who is this guy? your thinking...

"You ready to die?... _little fuck_." Obviously you knew he was trying to piss you off because you had said the same thing in the same mocking tone moments ago.

"Actually, not really." you say it in such a confident tone... but you know that you're not confident at all at the moment.

You start smiling which eventually turns into a smirk.

"What the hell's so funny?!"

"Nothiiingggggg..." you start giggling. "Hah...nothing at all!!"

You burst out of laughter, staring at behind the boy, as if some clown was in the lake or something.

He immidietally gets so pissed, lets his guard down for just one second and turns to see what's so funny when--

CLACK!

He gets your right heel on the right side of his face, wich gets him to fall down. Once again, you hit the protective gear he had on. He had dropped his sword, so you pick it up.

"Oooooh, nice sword ya got there, partner!" you start singing your words in some kind of melody. "Can I have it? Pleeeeeeease?"

Right now you're wearing the biggest smile, staring at the sword, then you glance down to see how he's doing.

"Wow, I can't beleive I killed you so easily! Well I'm not THAT surprised... you didn't look **that** strong to begin with.." Obviously you said that so he gets up, and it worked.

"Fuck youuu!!" he gets up and turns to where he has left his sword before and realized it wasn't there... "What the hell? Where the hell..?"

This time, **you** point his sword to his neck. This surprised him because he didn't expect it, he didn't think you were smart enough to think of getting his sword, so his eyes were wide open.

You finally put on a serious face. "Tell me everything about you... What are you?"

"Hahaa... so you haven't found out yet! That's sad...woman." His serious face gone, he starts to grin. "Do you **really** wanna know?"

You keep staring right into his ocean blue eyes. Just by looking at you, he can tell you mean a yes.

"You're so stupid...you didn't even realize my mask!?"

Just by hearing him say this, your eyes open wide. "Holy fuck..." you mumble to yourself. You finally figured it out. Your mind's thinking about how you never thought of this! "You're an arrancar..."


	2. Dog Caught on a Leesh

"Damn right, woman! It's about time you realize."

You're still gazing at him with your eyes wide open. You can't believe that you have an arrancar right in front of you..and you actually threatened him that much and yet you're still alive.. You've been warned countless times about how strong the arrancar are and how you've gotta be really carefull if you encounter one. You didn't even think what that mask was for, and if you hadn't thought about pissing him off, you probably would have found out. It was the broken mask the arrancar have. It's pretty much the only characteristic about them that's obvious, besides the hole they have somehwere on their body, because besides that it's hard to tell the difference between a human and an arrancar.

He grabs the tip of his sword that you had pointed at this neck with both his hands and pulls it to his right, wich causes you to go to his right also since you were holding on to it so hard.

"Let go!" he yells.

"No way!" you yell closing your eyes with so much force, trying to pull his sword towards your direction.

He was holding on to the tip of the blade while you're holding on to the hilt. Both of you are holding on, pulling with all your force. You were pulling it so he doesnt kill you, and he was pulling it so he kills you.

"Stop fuckin' pulling Pantera!!"

You realize that just like an ordinary soul reaper, arrancar have zampaktos and they also have their own unique name. This guy's sword is called Pantera.

"You're little 'Pantera' is staying with me!" you say, then throw a hard kick in his stomach wich causes him to let go of the sword.

"You bitch..."he mumbles underneach his breath. He then grabs your shirt to not let you get away.

"Let go, dude. You don't wanna die from your own sword, do you?"

You see him smirk and reach for his sword. Of course, you don't want him to have it back, so you take a few steps back to not allow him, but he still goes and grabs it, but that causes you to lose your balance and fall down.

"Ahhhhhh!" you yell, closing your eyes.

As soon as you open your eyes you see his face right in front of yours and both your hands holding on to his sword. You realize that you both fell to the ground and **literally**, he was on top of you.

You feel yourself blushing, but realised your not the only one.  
"Gah...!" He gets up, takes his sword and leaves.

"W...wait!" You get up and ran towards his direction.

You see him stare at you with the corner of his eyes, still blushing, then leaves.

You stand there staring, with your eyes wide open, at what you think is a tattoo behind his back. "Number 6?"

A sencond ago, he was walking away, now he just stopped. "Arrancar are given a number on how strong they are. 1 as the strongest."

"Wha..what?" You were barely able to form words anymore. "Then how many arrancar are there in total?"

Still not looking at you, he says "More than 200."

_____________________________

Just hearing that brings a shiver to your spine. You expected a 20, maybe 30. Not **200**.

"So...the tattoo is really your rank? That means your the sixth strongest?" You felt your voice tremble while your talking. You actually just realized that he's so serious and calm all of a sudden, and not swearing at you every second.

"Why would I tell a stranger that? After all humans are our ennemies as much as shinigamis. Now it's my turn to ask questions."

This time he actually turns so he can face you, but you two are pretty far from each other.

"Are you a shinigami?" he asks with a very serious face.

"No freakin' way, why?"

"Then what are you?"

You feel him starting to get angry.

"I'm just a human! Can't you tell!?"

"I'm not stupid, a normal human can't see us arrancar!"

This time he really got angry. He thought you were teasing him but you really weren't.

"And plus, to top that, you know about both the arrancar **and** the sinigami. A normal human shouldn't know **shit** about that."  
"Uhh..." Damn, you think to yourself. You let yourself get caught."I can't say."  
"Fuck you..." He starts running towards you and you know there's nothing you can do but defend yourself.  
He draws his sword out. You can **so** tell he's really pissed. He places his left palm on top of the blade, and holding the hilt with his right hand.

"Grind, Pante--!?"

He's suddenly stopped by two people. Your eyes stare at the one in front of you, and you quickly realize it's Jokudo-san, your guardian. You move a little to the left and tilt your head to see who's the other person, and you see Urahara. You don't adress him formally because your always with him and he **never ever **adressed you as Ukitake-kun or anything like that, it's always some random nicknames he's given you, or even just Ukitake. To be honest, you'd rather that at the place of Nnquita-kun since you don't really like your first name.

Urahara stands in front of the arrancar who was about to attack you, takes off his hat, and bows down. He always goofs around like that before getting serious. The arrancar gets pissed and slashes Urahara's hat in half.

"Aww, dang! You mean I need to buy **another** one, again!? Ya know, people should really stop doing that, I don't get these for free!"

The arrancar has a ticked off face then mumbles something to himself.

"What was that, didn't hear ya there, arrancar?" Urahara just **loves** pissing people off. You should know, he does it to you all the time.

The blue haired arrancar was about to attack Urahara with Pantera when the person standing in back of Urahara, Jokudo-san, grabs the arrancars arm so quick you didn't even see him moving. He cuffs the arrancar, with what looked like a normal pair of handcuffs a policeman would use.

"What the fuck? He let go of Pantera, without wanting to, and it falls to the ground. "Shit..."

Urahara's standing there , smiling. It's actually the first time you see him without his hat on. He grabs the sword, and he leaves, alongside Jokudo-san.

______________________________________________

**AAAAALRIGHTY :) Here's two chapters of my first fanfiction, 'My favorite ribbon.'**

**You will clearly understand why it's called that in probably from 10 to 20 chapters ( XD yes, this is going to be a pretty long story.)**

**I have already written a lot, but I need some reviews to know that people are actually reading and enjoying it.**

**Feel free to point out my mistakes :P**

**And by the way, in this chapter i wrote that there are 'more than 200 arrancar.'**

**Just do you know, I'm not only counting the Vasto Lorde (spelling?) It's just the arrancar in general. (Just a random guess I made, ahaa XD)**

**um anyways, i drew a picture of what Nnquita looks like.**

**photobucket  
**

**.com/albums/vv251/AlineJaggerjack/?action=view¤t;=**

**if it doesnt work, just send me a private message or something XD**

**and sorry about my drawing/writing skills, in still 13 years old not very tallented but i try :D**

**This IS rated teen but it will get juicier in around 10 chapers or less... ;)**

**So uhm enjoy people dont hesitate to point out my mistakes :)**

**Happy reading :D  
**


	3. Humble Owner of a Local Candy Store

You're legs are immobilized, as you have no idea what just happened. How did they both know you were here? Plus, how did they know you were confronting the arrancar? Man, you think to yourself, all this is too weird. You just can't imagine how much the arrancar is confused right now.

"Fuck...him! He took Pantera from me!"

You look straight at him... you just thought of this now, but...why didn't they take the arrancar with them? Aren't all arrancar our ennemies?

While you're thinking, the arrancar put both his hands as far from his as he can, but eye level, so he can see the cuffs.

"What are you planing to do, arrancar?"

"Haha...Just watch. If I were you, I'd stay back." He's actually smiling.

"What?" Even though you're not a shinigami, Urahara **has** thought you flash step, so you use flash step to back off a little.

He gets the palms of both his hands to face eachother. Then, it looks as if he was trying something and seeing his face it looks as if he failed.

"...The Hell?"

You turn to see that Urahara came back, and this time he was alone. He didn't have Pantera with him anymore, so it's probalbly in his shop.

He smiles. "You know, I own a candy shop."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" The arrancar's voice sounded as if it calmed down for some reason.

"And I also make products."

"So?!" He was getting pissed again.

"Have you heard of anything called the Hougyoku?"  
Now this time the arrancar didn't say anthing. He looked surprised, and his eyes widen up. He looks speechless.

"You..you made that?" Once again, he turned calm all of a sudden.

"Bingo!" says Urahara, waving a small white paper fan next to his face. "And those cuffs were made by me too. I know very well about you arrancar, and about the espada too. The arrancar have their cero blasts, and so do the espada. But I know for a fact that you espada have the maximum of the maximum, the Gran Rey Cero."

Now, you're officially **super confused**. You knew about the Hougyoku from your dad, but you never knew Urahara made it... So it was all Urahara's fault that the arrancar were created... That part started making a little sense to you, but... what the hell is espada? and cero? and that other cero thing he mentionned?

"Those cuffs are made to not allow the arrancar use their cero's. It doesn't let you use the Gran Rey cero either. Now you're comming with us, 'cause you have no other way of attacking anybody." His voice turned serious.

"What?! Urahara, you're gonna make him stay at your place!? Are you crazy!?"

"He has no other way of attacking, so he wont hurt anybody besides physical strength. By the way Ukitake, I want **you** to take care of him while he's at my place. I'll give each of you seperate rooms to sleep in, so Ukitake, I hope it's alright with you to move in with me. Mac-san is still going to stay at your place taking care of things while you're living with me. I'm sorry, but we need you, Ukitake, for the upcomming battle against the arrancar. We also need some information about the other arrancar, so we'll have this fellow with us. I can also tell he's strong since he's espada number 6, but besides that we--"

"WHAT THE HELL IS ESPADA!!!!???" Whoops. You kinda overdid it, but it was annoying that you had no idea the difference between arrancar and espada.

"Oh, sorry. Espada is the catergory of the top 10 strongest arrancar out of them all." Urahara seemed kinda sorry for not letting you know before. "Anyways, first thing's first. Let's go over to my place, and get comfy."

_______________________________________

**YEY chapter three ^^**

**Sorry it's a 'lil bit short... XD Schools startin' in a few days, so I'll have less time than usual to update. :(**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS they mean so much ^^**

**Love you all :D**


	4. What's your name?

You get into Urahara's shop and also his home. He shows you your room,so you go inside. He comes in with the arrancar on his side not saying a word. Obviouslly the arrancar isn't happy with all this, but he can't do anything since he's cuffed and his powers were taken away from the cuffs.

Urahara takes some kind of thing that looked like a poket knife and reaches out to grab the arrancar's cuffs. The arrancar looked confused but didn't do anything. He's been pretty silent for the past few minutes it's scary. Urahara then uses the poket knife lookalike and cuts the chain that attaches the two hancuffs together, which makes each of the arrancar's hands free, but he still can't use cero. Obviously, he tried to use it, but it was in vain. He growls.

"Urahara, what was the cero thing you talked about earlier?" You ask, in curiosity.

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. It's a powerfull blast arrancar can use. It comes out the palms of their hands, most of the time. The espada can use two types of ceros. The less powerfull is the normal one any arrancar uses. The second is the strongest, the Gran Rey Cero."

"Oh..."

The arrancar is still silent, staring at you. You turn to look at him and you two exchange glances. The second you two are staring at eachother, he turns his head around so now he is facing a wall, still silent.

"Arrancar, what's your name?"

Still not even looking at you, he says, "you don't need to know."

"Yeah I need to know, I'm gonna be taking care of you from now on, i don't wanna keep adressing you as 'arrancar'."

"..Whatever." This time, he turns his head to look at Urahara. You can see him looking at you with the corner of his eyes, but you just face at Urahara yourself.

"Umm..So arrancar! I'm surprised your not even fighting a little bit. I expected you to be angry 'cause somewhat we're kidnapping you." Urahara said, trying to break the silence.

"I'm not a kid.." He mumbles in a low voice, but yet you can still hear him.

"Uh...right. Anyways, It's almost midnight. Ukitake, arrancar, you two should go to sleep. Follow me arrancar, I'll lead you to your room."

You watch as they both walk out of your room. The arrancar glances at you for one more second before turning his head and closing the door.

"Man...what's his problem..." You say to yourself before getting up, not even bothering to change, and shutting the light off. You crawl under a very thin blacket, and close your eyes. You weren't even in a proper bed, you were just on a thin mattress with a pillow for your head.

After a few hours of not being able to sleep, you hear a noise. You get up, open your sliding door and go to the kitchen, which is where the entrance to the shop is, and you see the arrancar there, about to open the entrance. He hears your footsteps, and turns around to see you staring at him.

"And **where** do you think you're going?"

You're watching him as he's about to open to door so he can leave.

"Arrancar, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You think Urahara brought you here **knowing** that you're gonna be a good boy and not even try to escape? Obviously he set traps. All over the house. He doesn't trust people too easily. So save the trouble of waking everyone up and go back to bed, and I'm not just bluffin' here buddy."

He looks at you with what you think is an innocent look. You're surprised someone like him can pull off that look.

"Whatever," he says, putting his hands in his pockets. You actually just realize that he's shirtless. He slowly walks away, returning to his room.  
"Wait, arrancar! Just tell me.."

"What do you want?" he says it in a harsh tone, but keeping his face as innocent as ever.

"Your name...you didn't say it earlier..."

His eyes widen. He actually answers you this time.

"Grimmjow... Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

_______________________

You watch him as he gets back in his room. For some reason you expected him to at least ask for your name, but he didn't. He just walked away.

You start to think to yourself that it's 3 am in the morning, so you should try to sleep at least. You go back in your room and because of the heat, you don't even need the blanket.

The next day, Ururu (one of the two kids who works with Urahara) brought you your school uniform so you can head to school. You take off the shirt you were wearing the night before so you were now in your bra, looking for where Ururu left your clothes. She had told you that she left them in your room, but you can't seem to find them. While you're looking you hear the door slamming open and you freeze as you see Grimmjow.

"..."

"GAAAAAAH!!" he yells, shutting the door closed.

You didn't expect him to yell that loud. You don't care that much if a boy sees you in a bra, you consider it a lot as a bathing suit or something, so what's the big deal? You've actually walked in a bra most of the time you were in Urahara's shop, and obviously he's always complementing you on your body.

"Chill maaaaan, I don't mind if you see me change!" you say, in a very relaxed voice.

You finally find your uniform stacked near one of the closets. you take a shirt and put it on, keeping a few buttons on top unbottoned. It's not cause you like the cleavege, it's just that you feel more comfortable like that.

You slide open your door seeing Grimmjow standing there.

"You know, you didn't need to yell like that... G... Grimmp..ei? Uhh...sorry...What was your name again?"

You had completely forgotten. Well it's to be expected, it's not that much of a common name so it's not easy to remember.

"**Grimmjow**." He says, in a pissed off tone.

"Haha..sorry dude. It's not a memorable name, ya know?"

"You piss me off..."

"What?! Hey, sorry man! I didn't mean to forget it!" You actually felt kind of sorry.

"Whatever...I don't care."

He seemed really hurt.

"Anyways, why'd you come in here in the first place?" That actually reminded him that he just saw you in your bra a minute ago, but it doesn't stop him from answering.

"I'm hungry..."

"Oh, why'd you come to me? Urahara owns this place after all..."

"Stop asking questions!!" he gets ticked off and leaves.

What's up with him?

You take your mini skirt off and at the same time you close the door of your room. You reach for one of the dark grey skirts that's part of your uniform, and put it on. You're probably one of the only girls in your class who doesn't wear shorts under your skirt. Once again, it's not for attention from the boys or anything, you're just more comfy like that.

You get out of room and get an apple from the kitchen table and sit down for a few minutes to finish it. When you're halfway done, you hear Urahara's happy voice accompanied by a familiar female voice. You turn to see who it is, and you reconize Yoruichi. It's rare you see her in a human form, she's usually hiding in a black cat form.

"Yo, Yoruichi!"

"Hey there, Nnquita! How's it going?"

"Nnnnnn..quiiita?" you hear a voice whispering your name over and over again. You look to your right, and it's Grimmjow. He's munching a peice of toast while he's doing this.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing repeating my name like that?" You ask, in curiosity.

He stops munching.".... I don't wanna forget it later... It's not a memorable name."


	5. Spin Me Round Again

After school, while you're walking home, you're joined by Orihime Inoue, one of your classmates. She lives near Urahara's shop, so when she saw you walk home, she immediately caught up to you so you can go together.

"So, Ukitake-kun! Why are you walking home from here? Your house is all the way down there, no!?" She says, pointing at the only lake in your town.

"Uh, I'm going to a friend's house today." You know that Orihime knows Urahara, and everything he's done. You also know a lot about her, and her power's to reverse time. You actually think it's pretty cool, but she can't know that you knew that.

"Oh really? Does she come to our school? What's her name? Or...Is it a **he**!?" You know from her bubbly personality that she's not saying this because she's suspecting you, she's really serious about it.

"Uh, yah. It's a girl. She's called Yumitike-kun, and no, she doesn't come to our school." You had to make up some random Japaneese name to get away from it.

"Oh, haha, sorry for all those questions, oh my god! It would've been funny if it was a boy's house! Ouuuu! What would a girl and a boy do when they're alone! Hhaahah I'm so evil for thinking about stuff like that!"

"Sorry to bother your speech, but I'm going this way," you laugh, and you point at your direction, knowing she's not going to go there. "Bye, Inoue-kun!"

"Oh, goodbye Ukitake-kun!"

You've never considered Inoue-kun to be stupid, but as far as you're aware, she's never realized you share the same last name as one of the Thirteen Court Guard captains. Ukitake isn't that much of a polular last name, but maybe she thought that? Whatever. It just hits you that Kurosaki-kun's just saved her from Hueco Mundo, the world of the hollow and the arrancar, and she pretends nothing's happened.

You open the front door of the Urahara shop and the first thing that hits your eye is Jinta, the red headded boy who helps Urahara clean up the store with Ururu, but this time Ururu wasn't with him. He's sweeping the floor. When he realizes that you're there, he says "Yo, Nnquita!"

"Ye? What's up Jinta?" For some reason, you and Jinta had a pretty close friendship. Even though he's a lot younger then you, you still hang out with him sometimes, you'd even train together once in a while.

"The old man told me to tell you to skip school tomorow, you need to take care of blue hair."

"Arrrggggh, alright." You know that by 'old man', he means Urahara, and by 'blue hair', he's referring to Grimmjow.

You drop your bag and go to your room, to lay down a little. You didn't sleep a bit last night, so since you're not going to school tomorow, you decide to go rest a little.

You slide open the door finding Grimmjow at the right wall, sitting with his crossed legs.

"Whoa, what do you want?"

"Do you know where my Zampakto is?"

"Nah bro. It's probably with Urahara. Now get away from here, I wanna change."

"I thought you didn't mind to change in front of other people."

"I don't. You looked pretty shocked before."

"Whatever. I'm staying here."

Uh...Does he **want** you to change in front of him? Is he some kind of pervert? Nah, that's impossible. Last time he saw you in a bra he yelled so loud and got out of your room in no time. Then what's the deal now? It's kinda weird to just change in front of someone like that **knowing** they're watching. You glance at him with the corner of your eyes and you see that he's staring at the floor that's in front of him. So he's not even looking!

Whatever, you walk away to a corner of the room, open a closet and see a stack full of clothes. They weren't even yours! It's probably Urahara that provided you with them. You take a random tank top and a skirt to wear and start changing.

You turn to see if he's looking, and he's litterally **staring**. You don't mind, because you **did** do the same to him first time you saw his chest.

You take off your skirt now, replacing it with the black lace skirt that was there. Urahara should know how much you love skirts, so he probably loaded you with them. Right after you're done changing, you look back and see Grimmjow standing right in back of you.

__________________________________

**OHOOOO ;) YOU WILL FIND OUT WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN IN AROUND A WEEK 3**

**although, maybe you can guess?**

**or your wrong... xD**

**uhm yah i have a small message to give you guys**

**if you've read/watched bleach far enough until grimmjow's final fight with ichigo ends.**

**this story takes place right after ichigo and grimmjow fought, pretend that when nnoitora came, all he did was slit grimmjow's throat and that's all XD**

**some sort of way both ichi and grimmy were alive and well ^_^**

**and, same with uryuu and renji, the fight with szayel. **

**just pretend that in the middle of the fight, they ran away and szayel got too lazy to chase after them :D**

**so, everything's clear?**

**sorry, i havent posted for a while.. busy with... men XD**

**3~**


	6. Kick him hard in the nuts

"Uhh Grimm--?" He cuts you off and spins you around, so now it's not only your face that's facing him, but your body as well.

"What the hell? Grimmjow?" His arms are still gripping yours.

He leans in for a kiss, tilting his head, closing his eyes. You freak out, and kick him where it hurts. You were actually aiming for his stomach, but he was too close to you so your leg wouldn't reach there.

"Arrrgh, what the fuck was that for!?" He groans, grabbing his...well...you know his what.

"Ain't it obvious! you just tried to kiss me!" You kinda felt bad for hurting him, you could've just pushed him away.

"...... You piss me off.." He says, before leaving your room.

You kind of felt confused, a second ago he tried to kiss you, and now he says that you piss him off... arrgh!

You just go to your bed, which is in the center of your room, grab a blanket, and try to sleep. Your light was still on, so a few hours later, Urahara got worried about why you were so silent, and then realised you were fast asleep, so he turned it off.

You wake up the next day, and you were in a good mood. Until you remembered you had to take care of Grimmjow all day.

Damn.

You head for the kitchen to grab something to eat. This time, you look around to make sure Grimmjow wasn't there, before you start talking to Yoruichi.

"Mornin', Nnquita"

"Hey Yoruichi. Oh, I gotta ask you something..."

"Yeah, what is it?" she grabs an apple as she's listening to you.

"About the arrancar... it's really bothering me how he's our enemy, but since he started living here he's listening to us, not even trying to attack us...what could that mean, Yoruichi?"

"Ive been thinking that lately too, and to be honest, I don't have the slightest clue why. Maybe because he knows that since he's cuffed, he can't do anythi--"

"YEAH, BUT!..." you start talking in a lower voice, and calmer tone. "He can use physical strength to hurt us all...why doesn't he? I caught him trying to sneak out the first night he was here, but I told him Urahara had put traps and activates them all night, then he can't escape. That's the only reason he didn't leave. But since then... he didn't try to do anything... He's just living here as a normal human being!"

"Maybe that's because he wants to be **treated** like a normal human being. Besides Nnquita, why does it seem to bother you so much? It should be a good thing he's acting so respectfully."

"I know, but it bothers me... And plus, the first night I met him, he was so harsh...so mean to me...It's hard to beleive it's the same guy..."

"What do you mean?" She takes another bite in her apple, and waites until she's done chewing so she can continue her talk. "Did anything happen?"

You start staring at the kitchen table.

"...Yesterday, he-"

CLAMP! The door is kicked open.

"AWHH CRAP! IM FREAKIN' STARVINGGGGG"

Your eyes open up wide.

Yoruichi gives the man a _what the hell _look.

"Grimmjow, you don't need to yell it out. Get yourself something to eat, you gotta be thankfull Kisuke lets you eat for free. He doesn't even let me." Yoruichi's words surprise you. You had no idea Urahara gets her to pay for all the food she eats... Dayum, he's sellfish.

* * *

You and Yoruichi watch Grimmjow shoving all the croissant buns there were on his plate into his mouth. As soon as he's done, he lets out an "aaargh" which for some reason sounded disturbing.

"Why you two staring at me? I haven't eaten since yesterday morning!" he yells.

You and Yoruichi exchange glances, and she still has the _what the hell _look on her face.

"Why aint no one answerin'!"

Yoruichi takes an apple from the counter and throws it on Grimmjow's head wich causes him to fall down. Yoruichi takes back the apple and puts it back on the counter.

"Anyways Nnquita, we'll finish our talk some other time. I gotto go to Soul Society, I have to take care of things there. I'll be back by tonight, Tomorow morning the latest. Tell that to Kisuke for me."

"Allright, have a safe trip," you say, but you know it was in vain because she was already gone. She **was** the master of flash step, after all.

For some reason, you weren't hungry anymore, so you get up to leave.

"Youre not going to school?"

"No, Urahara ordered me to take care of you today. Like **that's **gonna happen."

"Why? I'd like it if you took care of me." He says, throwing a perverted smile at you.

"Ew... No way." You turn and face the other way.

"Are you still mad about yesterday!?"

"YOU THINK!?"

"Aw com'on! It was just **one** kiss, nothing _big deal _about that."

"You're an arrancar! Our ennemy! There's no way I can..."

"Who the fuck cares!! It's just one kiss! I'm already planning to leave tomorow, and then the next time I see you, I'll _kill_ you!"

"What!?" You watch as he leaves the kitchen before you left. You realize that this time, you **really** pissed him off. "Aaaarh..The old man's gonna kill me..."

"Since when do **you** call me old man? Isn't that Jinta's thing?"

You turn around and see Urahara come in, and he has a hat on. Same model as the one he's always had. He's also holding a grocery bag.

"Urahara...Don't get mad at me...that arrancar got pissed at me and threatened that he's gonna leave tomorow and..." Without realizing you feel as your eyes start getting wattery, and before you know it you're drowning in your own tears.

Urahara puts the grocery bag down and hugs you so your face is burried in his chest, because he's much taller then you.

"He also said..he's gonna kill me..." Your voice was shaky because you were talking and crying at the same time. "To be honest...I couldn't care...care less...I can defend myself easily... you know that...Kisuke-san...but..."

"My my..." Urahara says, still in the embracing postion you were in before. "You seem to be very attached to that Grimmjow."

You're surprised Urahara actually said that but...now that you think about it...it was true...everything he did seemed to hit you...and you always wondered about him... "Stop crying, my beautiful Nnquita-kun... I'll take care of him for the time being. I only have 2 hours, because I need to go talk to Jokudo-san... so go to your room, and rest a little. I'll wake you up in a few hours, allright?"

He stares at his chest so he can see you, and you look up to him. He whipes your tears with his bare hand.

"Kisuke-san..."

"You know, Nnquita-kun, I like it better when your smiling, eh?"

You hearing him say that causes you to smile. "Thank you..Kisuke-san..."

You head back to your room, shut the door, turn off the light and sleep.


End file.
